No Matter What You Say
by Stilwater Rundeepo
Summary: Mindless song drabbles written a long while back, features Ahsoka, clones, and bounty hunters. Mild swearing and sexual innuendo.


**It took a serious OD on Eminem to write this, especially on songs like "Won't Back Down" and "Without Me." ****Sorry if it feels a little scattered, but I wanted to cover a lot of ground in my first rap song-fic. A few implications here, some humor there, some revelations of character, and more.**

**Just so you know, I slipped in a few subtle references to my fanfics "Space Bound" and "How Did I Get These Scars" in the third verse.**

**So, what do you think? Please, shower me with your opinions. At last, "The Clone Wars" got in touch with my poetic side!**

* * *

**_"No Matter What You Say"_**

_-by !Ahsoka!, ft. Cad Bane, Capt. Rex, & Aurra Sing_

(Ahsoka)

VERSE 1

You're making things worse

I've got three as it is

I'm more for clones, anyway

Stay out of my business

...

CHORUS

And I will never back down

No matter what you say

You can't control me now

I'm not to be contained

...

(Cad Bane)

VERSE 2

Hijack my Cadillac and make Sherlock look like he plays "Clue", I can smell it I can hear you

You look for a view like a snoop, baby get a clue

I got a dead sprint in fronta you, think it's just another foolproof? Better say goodbye to the old an' tip your hat to 'de new,

Oh, I wouldn't do 'dat if I were you

You're damn-right I came prepared too, don't you know 'dat I make the rules?

I'll give you more shocks than Lohan, I'll glance under your skirt if I can, hell I just got pissed off by a can!

Double blasters are for a real man, it's a fact

Yeah I think you have a cute ass, There's a dimple there when you're mad, here's your last chance to give me 'dat, don't make my drive hyper...what's that?

Ain't you hear blue is the new bad? Girl this space cowboy can kick ass, I can give a Jedi a rash so bad,

He'll run to his dad, take that!

...

(Ahsoka)

CHORUS

I will never back down

No matter what you say

You can't control me now

I'm not to be contained

I wouldn't talk so loud

If I were blue like you

You still can't hold me down

Someone's coming for you

...

(Cad Bane)

VERSE 3

Honey it's your boyfriend callin', Dear God he looks all pissed-offin'

Push the button an' he starts bawlin', Don't make me call up Sing, Aurra, just the word 'Jedi' ticks her off

I've used more condoms 'den James Bondin', I sent Spider-Man home-crawlin', I'll knock you out faster than vodka, I'll stop your world if I wanta

But spit my mom's name and I'm off, I watched her beat something awful, Dad sure knew how to throw punches an' I bet you can't do nothin' harder

'Dey said the son's like the father, so don't think I won't hit harder, I've done more beats than DJ Rock, an' you can watch me do the moonwalk

...

(Ahsoka)

CHORUS

I will never back down

No matter what you say

You can't control me now

I'm not to be contained

...

(Rex)

BRIDGE

Some things just never change

Bounty hunters are all the same

Did he touch you, did he hurt you?

...

(Ahsoka to Rex)

CHORUS 2

I am still a soldier

I'm a warrior too

I used to fight for justice

Now I'm fighting for you

...

(Cad Bane)

VERSE 4

And I'm gonna dance when I want to, I'm gonna draw the cards and make you see black and blue

I make sheriffs wish they hadn't been born, I was made in a blizzard and my gang brings a storm

And I am not another desperado, but I'm not a heartthrob like Leo DiCaprio

I'm the 'bad', but I'm not the 'ugly', you can be the 'good' so I can send your ass running

I'm your worst nightmare, your girlfriend's dream, I got kicked out of hell 'cuz the Devil's scared of me

Better watch out 'cuz Embo's my pal, watch out for this stallion who broke from his corral!

...

(Aurra Sing)

SONG OUTRO

Last night I was a kid, I was just like you

Last night I was broke and didn't know what to do

But I found me some friends and they found me, one of them has benefits, you know what I mean

Two of them have hats, don't know which is better

But when we come we're gonna change the weather

I like the color orange but blue will work too, it's too bad the world looks black and white to you

Some days I can smile, but some days I beat the wall

I feel these emotions but act like they're not there at all

Maybe ghosts aren't real, but things I shouldn't feel are right in front of me

Someone help and set me free

Will the pain ever end?

No, so let's just pretend, it's another big day, so start leading the way


End file.
